Kataang story - Chapter 1 : After the War
by The biggest fan of Kataang
Summary: Aang and Katara are talking about their relationship .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guy's , i didn't wrote story's for almost a year now , but I'm back now . This story is about Avatar the Last Airbender , after the war . Maybe I'm going to write a few story's about The Legend of Korra too . This is my new story :**

Chapter 1 : After the War .

* * *

Team Avatar is in Basingse , in Iroh's new Tea shop . It was late in the evening , everyone was asleep , except Aang and Katara . They laid In bed together in their sleeping room . Katara broke the silence .

"Aang ?" , she said . "Yes ?" , he said and kissed her cheek . "Did you like it , when we kissed on the balcony a few hour's ago ?" . "Of course , it was the moment of my life katara , I always wanted to kiss you" , he said smiling and put his fore head against her fore head . She smiled and kissed him on his lips . "It was the best moment of my life too " , she said and hugged him . "But I'm just a Water tribe peasant..you can get better..you are the Avatar" , she said soft and looked away . "Katara , please never say that! , you are not a Water tribe peasant". "You are the best Water bender in the world..and the best healer in the world..and the best girlfriend in the world", aang said and blushed . A tear came down over her cheek . " Aawh a-aang..that's so sweet" . She kissed him on his lips and hit her arms around his neck . Both blushed . She pulled back and placed a hand on his cheek . "I love you sweetie" . "I love you too sweetie" , he said and placed his hand on her cheek ...

A few minutes later : "We need to get some sleep" , she said . "Yeah", aang said and smiled at her . She smiled back . She pushed herself towards him and put a arm under his , around his waist . He put a arm under her arm , around her waist . "Goodnight sweetheart", she said and kissed his cheek . "Goodnight beauty", he said and kissed hercheek . She blushed . After a few minutes , they fell asleep…

* * *

This was Chapter 1 , i hope you like it . Please Review . I will upload Chapter 2 so soon as possible .


	2. Chapter 2 - New Love

**This is Chapter 2 , Chapter 3 is coming in two weeks . **

**Chapter 2 : New Love**

* * *

**The next morning :** Aang woke up when Sokka came in . "Breakfast is ready", sokka said . "Okay" , aang said . Sokka walked out of the room .

Aang sat up and leaned over his girlfriend , he looked at the girl of his dreams . He smiled and kissed her on her lips . She moaned something . "Wake up sweetie" . She opend her eyes slowly . "Hey" , he said and kissed her cheek . "Hey dear" . She smiled at him and hugged him tight . He hugged her back and smiled . She could feel his warm breath against her neck . She moaned a little . He kissed her neck a few times . She moaned happy . "You like that right ?" . "Yes", she said and giggled . He smiled . "Breakfast is ready". "Oh okay". "I need to dress , she said . "Okay , I will wait right here ". "Okay sweetheart" , she said and kissed him on the lips . She stand up , and took her clothes . Wow , she looks awesome without clothes ! , he thought and blushed . He liked it , to see me in my underwear , she thought smiling . "Did you enjoy to see me in my underwear ?" , she asked him . "Oh…umm..yes" , he said and blushed . She laughed . "Great", she said and sat down in his lap . "Come on we go downstairs" , he said . "Okay". They walked downstairs .

* * *

"Good morning everybody", they said . "Good morning Aang and Katara", everyone said . They walked to the table . Suki and Toph were sitting next to Sokka , Mai and Iroh next to Zuko . They sat down next to Suki . Katara leaned her head on Aang's shoulder . They started to eat their breakfast . "Okay , what are we going to do on this beautiful day ?" , iroh said . . "Uhmm…shopping ?" , suki said . "Okay", everyone said except Toph . "I hate shopping", toph said . "Toph you will enjoy it , I know that for sure", katara said . "We go after lunch , okay ?" , iroh said . "Okay", everyone said .

**After breakfast :** Everyone stood up and walked upstairs to their own sleeping room …

* * *

**This was Chapter 2 , i hope you liked it . Chapter 3 is coming in two weeks , the title is : Dangerous . Please Review :) . **


	3. Chapter 3 - Danger

**This is Chapter 3 , Chapter 4 is coming in one week . **

**Chapter 3 : Dangerous **

* * *

Aang was in his sleeping room . He thought about the battle with Ozai . Suddenly , somebody knocks on his door . He opend the door . A man stood in the doorway . "Avatar Aang , we have a big big problem", the man said . The man was shaking . "What is the problem ?" , aang asked . "A-azula has escaped , she is underway to Basingse , she wants to kill you" , the man said with a shaking voice . Aang looks with big eyes to the man . He ran to Katara's sleeping room . He walked in right away . "Katara!", he cried . "What is the problem sweetie ?", she said . "Azula has escaped , she is underway to Basingse , she wants to kill me…again" , aang said a little scared . Katara took his hands . "Calm down , we go to Zuko", she said and pulled him with her . Zuko stood already in the doorway . "Zuko , Azula has escaped , she is underway to Basingse , she wants to kill me" aang said . Zuko looks surprised . "We need to stop her right away", zuko said and walked downstairs . "I'm going to the Earth King , stay here till I'm back" , zuko said and ran outside…

* * *

At the Earth King : "My Lord , someone wants to talk to you right away", a guard said to the Earth King . "Let him in", Earth King Kue said . Zuko came in . "Fire Lord Zuko , that is a surprise", Earth King Kue said smiling . Zuko smiled back . "What is it , that you wanna talk about ?", Kue said . "Well , Azula has escaped from prison , she is underway to Basingse to kill Aang". "We need to stop her right away", Zuko said . Earth King Kue looked surprised as well . "I will send all my army to stop her right away", Kue said . "Thank you very much Earth King Kue" , zuko said glad . Kue smiled . "No Problem Fire Lord Zuko", Kue said . Zuko walked out of the room , back to the Teas shop of his Uncle…

* * *

Meanwhile : Earth king Kue sends all his army to Azula . When the General said to Azula that she need to give up , Azula started to laugh and flies into the air . Everyone started to send rocks at her , but they didn't hit her at least .

Azula was arrived in Basingse and stood on a roof of a house . It was getting dark outside . She was looking for Iroh's Tea shop . A guard was walking throught the street . She jumped of the roof and pushed the guard against the wall . "Where is my Uncle's Tea shop ?", azula said with a angry voice . "I-in the middle of Basingse " , the guard said scared . "Great", azula said and pushed the guard throught a window . Azula jumps back on the roof en continue to find her Uncle's Tea shop…

* * *

**This was Chapter 3 , i hope you like it . Please Review . If you have any questions about Avatar The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra , please send the question at 'Private Messaging' , and i will answer the question . The title of Chapter 4 is " A New Fight" .  
**


End file.
